Rebirth
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: Tasuki wants a new life, and he goes to Taiitsukun for the answers... stuff happens and Chichiri follows him. Shounen Ai... R&R!!


Rebirth  
~~~~  
Chichiri- 28(26)  
Tasuki- 21(19)  
~~~~  
  
Taiitsukun placed a hand to her chest. She had been in this form for so long it was begining to bother her. It was time for a change. She closed her eyes and called upon an apperance, this one of a young delicately formed woman with long, pale pink hair. She felt her bones reknit, and her skin stretch, and soon she was standing just over 5 feet tall, in great pastel robes. She raised her arms above her head, feeling her body's new muscles and bones. She dropped to the ground, and took a few steps. "Wow," she said in a new voice, "this IS a change."  
  
"Nyan!! Taiitsukun! Wow!" A Nyan-Nyan cried, floating around her.  
  
"Do I look good?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Bet she'll still act like a crazy old lady," another spirit teased before disappearing with a "pop".  
  
Taiitsukun growled. "I was NEVER crazy!"  
  
"TAIITSUKUN!!!!"  
  
She blinked and transported to the origin of the cry. She saw Tasuki crumpled on the ground, crying for her. She cocked her head to the right slightly, as she floated just a little bit off the ground. "Tasuki?" she asked softly, gliding towards him.  
  
He looked up at her and stared. "Whoa, I ain't seen no Nyan-Nyan like you... can you get that ol' wrinkled witch here?"  
  
She twitched and smacked him over the head one of her scarves, which she made as hard as his tessen for that one attack. He growled, and jumped to his feet, ready to attack. She head him back and said, "I'M Taiitsukun!"  
  
Tasuki stared at her again. "Nah, c'mon! I ain't born yesterday!"  
  
"Nyo! That IS Taiitsukun!" a Nyan-Nyan cried. Others appeared nodding in an attempt to back her up. The firey haired Seishi fell backwards and said in awe, "No way."  
  
She smiled and landed softly on the ground. "Hard to believe, huh?" She gestured to herself. "This is my original form. Back when I became the overseer, I used to look like this."  
  
"Then you got older?"  
  
Her tapped a foot on the ground. "No... I just made myself look that way to be more... what's the word..."  
  
"Frightening?"  
  
She clapped her hands. "That'll do! That'll do!" Waving a finger, and forcing Tasuki to stand up she demanded, "Well, what do you want?"  
  
The Seishi landed on his feet harshly and stumbled a bit. As he regained his footing, Taiitsukun noticed his cheeks were flushed. "Embarrased?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Out with it!"  
  
"I WANT TO LIVE IN THE OTHER WORLD!!!" Tasuki cried, sending Nyan-Nyan's flying.  
  
Taiitsukun stared at him. "That-"  
  
"I'll lose my memories and everything! I don't care! I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE!!!"  
  
She looked around and suddenly asked, "Where's Chichiri?"  
  
Tasuki blinked and shrugged, suddenly looking very depressed. "I dunno. He went off on some mystical journey."  
  
Again she stared at him, and she floated up a bit and glided around him. Her scarves were flowing in circles around his body. "Why, dear? Why don't you want to stay here?"  
  
"I want to start a new, I don't like here." He was on his knees, letting the ribbons and scarves wrap about his arms and neck. "Please, do whatever you want, but I don't want to be here anymore. The bandits of Mt. Reikaku are gone, so I have no place to go. I can't find Chichiri, so I have no one to be with. I just... I think something new and differnt is definately in order."  
  
"I can't just do that..." She looked thoughtful. "What about Chichiri?"  
  
"Why should I care? I haven't seen him in a year!"  
  
Taitsukun smiled and wrapped her hands around his shoulders. "I'll do it... but if you ever come back... your jewels will be scattered, not like Tamahome. I'll place each one somewhere special." She kissed his forehead and Tasuki bowed his head. "Go to sleep Tasuki," she whispered as he vanished from her grip, turning into 5 pearly gems.  
  
~*~  
  
Taka looked up from his books as the teacher announced the arrival of a new exchange student. ("In college?" someone asked.) The professor made gestures for the student to enter the class room, and he nearly had a heart attack. A boy, his age, walked into the class room with great firey hair. He started coughing in the back of the class room. No where in his wildest dreams did he think Tasuki was going to walk into his class room.  
  
The boy waved and bowed. "Yo! My name's Kajino Gekido."  
  
"Good lord," Taka groaned and disappeared behind his book. People were starting to give him looks, especially as the new student started towards the back of the room... towards the only empty seat in the class... right behind Taka.  
  
"Hey, what's yer name?"  
  
He looked behind him and whispered, "Tam-- Taka! Taka Sukunami!"  
  
Kajino laughed and turned his attention to the board and started to copy the information scribbled in the corner of the white board. "I'm guessin' the stuff surrounded by a bubble with the words, 'SAVE' is stuff we should know?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're not payin' attenion ta me, are ya?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Guess not." The firey haired boy went back to jotting down the mathematical formulas.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooi! Taiitsukun no da!" Chichiri called. The Nyan-Nyans were floating around him, tell him about her new appearance. There were a good 10 of them, all chattering in their high childish voices.  
  
"Chichiri! Wait till you see!"  
  
"She's so pretty!"  
  
"But she's still a crazy old lady!"  
  
"I am not a crazy old lady!" Taiitsukun insisted as she appeared behind the Nyan-Nyan. The spirit-servants giggled and flew off, some disappearing into small pink orbs. She wrinkled her brow and sighed. They seemed to fool around more when she wasn't in an old lady's body.  
  
"Taiitsukun no da?" Chichiri asked, staring at her. He wasn't exactly surprised the same way Tasuki was, but it was a little shock for him.  
  
She glided towards him and landed softly on the ground. "Welcome Chichiri, you come for your lesson?"  
  
"You gave up the other form na no da?"  
  
She nodded and raised her arms above her head slightly. "I told you about me already, didn't I? That when I was given this duty I changed by apperance?" He nodded. "This is how I originally looked," she added.  
  
Chichiri nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you decided to be yourself, at least apperance wise."  
  
"Sometimes, masks are not the best things to wear," she said pulling off the young man's mask, revealing his scar. She also noticed he was blushing. Taiitsukun grinned and tossed the mask at him. "I was just teasing you."  
  
"Of course no da," he replied quickly, allowing the mask to fasten itself to his face once more. Quickly changing the subject he asked, "You don't happen to know where Tasuki is na no da? I've been trying to transport to him, but it's not working no da."  
  
Suddenly Taiitsukun's face darkened and she looked away. "I don't see why you want to look for him," she snapped.  
  
Chichiri was taken aback at that. It seemed, that with her new body, she also had a younger personality. "He's my best friend no da."   
  
After a moment of silence he swore she mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "Miaka... memories... left."  
  
"Speak up no da!"  
  
With a groan she turned around and cried, "Tasuki is GONE!"  
  
Suddenly he felt crushed, and he fell to the ground. Chichiri held his head in his hands. "No, no, no... he couldn't have died!"  
  
Taiitsukun shook her head and knelt down next to him, wrapping her arms arond his shoulders protectively. Suddenly he felt her hand reach into his tunic and leave behind something heavy and warm. Chichiri looked up at her, confusion etched on his mask. "Tasuki wanted to start all over, not in this world, in Miaka's world," she said slowly and stepped away.  
  
He pulled out 4 pearly gems and stared at them. "Let me guess, like Tama-- Taka, he had to leave behind his memories in order to be reborn there, and these are his Jewels of Memory?" She nodded, and Chichiri fell backwards, staring into the sky, tucking the jewels into his tunic. "Why would he do that?"  
  
Taiitsukun could tell by his deeper, more solomn voice, and the lack of the "no das" that Tasuki's leaving was bothering him deeply. She edged closer to him, and sat down, just near his head. "He said there was nothing left for him."  
  
"What about Koji? And the bandits of Mt. Reikaku?"  
  
"Gone. Apparantely, they're gone."  
  
"What about m-- the Sichiseishi?"  
  
"He was alone, and he wanted to start over. He seemed very withdrawn about it all."  
  
Chichiri sat up with a snap and stared at her, his mask in his hands. His brow was furrowed into a frown, and the look in his eye conveyed anger. "Why'd you let him go? A spell like that... it takes alot of work! And you just sent him without any real reason? Weren't you being rational Taiitsukun?"  
  
She stared at him and started to cry. He looked at her, bent over sobbing. He vaugely remembered her telling him that she shouldn't have emotions, shouldn't feel love. She had to be all powerful, and she couldn't be "human." This emotional outpour shocked him, more than her appearance. Somewhere between the sobs he could understand the word, "Love."  
  
"Taiitsukun no da... calm down and sort out your words no da," he said.  
  
She sniffed and looked up, her eyes red. The tears made salty trails on her cheeks and splattered against her dress, darkening the slik. Suddenly, to his surprise she was in his arms, pressing her face against his chest. "Taiitsu--"  
  
"You know what my real name is?" she asked, her voice muffled as she spoke into his thick tunic.  
  
"Isn't Tai--"  
  
She shook her head. "Orignally my name was Myou Yochino."  
  
"Destiny of the World?"  
  
She nodded. "Hmm... I was born in Miaka's world. I was murdered at the age of 17, in the form you see me as. I was 'reborn' here and became the great all powerful seer. I didn't have a choice." She curled into his arms and continued, "I suppose I've lived the last centuries alone, but... I had my students, you among them. I never knew though, that I would have fallen in love."  
  
Chichiri pushed her away at the last few words. "No Taiitsukun!"  
  
"Chichiri! I l-"  
  
"You can't! I can't! You're my teacher!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"It's wrong!" He jumped to his feet, looking frantic. "I know now! You sent Tasuki away because of how I felt about him!"  
  
Taiitsukun stared at the ground.  
  
"Right!? Is that it!?" Chichiri was not exactly furious, but more frustrated. He didn't want to be angry at his teacher, but it gave him to choice. She was sitting next to him, red faced and in the body of a 17 year old. And here he was 28 years old, and being told that he was loved by his teacher who was... it was a nasty cycle. He crouched and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why? It doesn't matter! He doesn't care about me! You shouldn't have let him go unless it was important!"  
  
She looked at him, her pale blue eyes burrowing holes into his own. "It was, he seemed so sad. Even though I had my own reasons, I have a heart for him too. He reminds me so much of myself when I was still alive. No place to go, alone... I had to."  
  
"So what now?"  
  
"He's there, you're here and in possesion of all but one of his memories."  
  
"One?" Chichiri's right eyebrow slid up in speculation.  
  
"You."  
  
"What?"  
  
Taiitsukun reached up one of her sleeves and extracted another pearly gem. "His memories of you." Chichiri stared at her in disbelief. "I thought I should hold onto this. If all five are in your posession, you could end up absorbing them and being trapped between yourself and Tasuki."  
  
He sighed. "Alright, I'll hold on to them... like it matters. There's no medium for him to return here anyway."  
  
"Unless he meets up with Tamahome and Miaka, and they try to forcefully make him remember."  
  
~*~  
  
Miaka ducked as Kajino faked a blow to her head teasingly. "Geez Miaka, why'd ya have ta go and make funna me infront a that girl, huh?"  
  
"You never liked girls before!" she cried, as another punch headed in her direction.  
  
"And I AIN'T sayin' I like--" he paused and stared at her. "Hey, I ain't never told ya I don't like girls."  
  
She blushed to her ears, knowing she let some information about Tasuki slip. Taka made her swear not to mention, or even associate Kajino with Tasuki. "Ahh," she hurridly said, "I just had a feeling."  
  
He looked at her suspiciously and she quickly added, "Well, if any guy that likes to hang out with me and NOT fall in love with me... well, than that guy must not like girls." She smiled.  
  
"I ain't sayin' I'm gay though."  
  
"Understood!" Miaka giggled and gave him a hug. She, in a way, liked this Tasuki better. He was a lot more gentle, though his speech was rough. He didn't tease Taka as often, and he definately wasn't a bandit. Still, she loved the real Tasuki, and would give alot to see him again.  
  
~*~  
  
Chichiri sat on a cliff looking down at the world, a pile of scrolls resting next to him, waiting to be read and learned. Absentmindedly he picked up one and read it off, taking in the spell. After he realized it's use he said, "That has no use no da." The rabbit he conjured up vanished with a hop. After a moment he touched a hand to his chest, feeling the warmth of the gems against his skin. This gave him a sort of renewed strength and he went back to learning new spells.  
  
Taiitsukun watched from a distance. True, love was not open to her, but she still had feelings for him... and in a way she regreted sending Tasuki to Miaka's world. She sighed and transported silently to his side. "Chichiri?"  
  
"Oh, Taiitsukun no da. How are you na no da?"  
  
"I-I-I know a way to bring back Tasuki."  
  
The eyebrows of his mask raised, as if his eye was widening. "Really?"  
  
She held up a necklace and held out her hand. "Give me his gems."  
  
Chichiri looked skeptical for a moment, then reached into his tunic and withdrew the 4 pearly jewels. He poured them into her hand, and she began to string them to the necklace. "I can," she began, "remove your memories and replace them with Tasuki's. In that way, you'll be able to travel to Miaka's world with some knowledge of what is going on."  
  
"In other words, I'm going as Tasuki na no da and I'll know to search for Miaka, right?"  
  
Taiitsukun nodded and withdrew the fifth gem. To his surprise she didn't string it to the necklace. Instead she placed up her sleeve again. "However, I'm tweaking the memories in such a way that any gaps won't see too overwhelming," she added.  
  
"Gaps no da?"  
  
"You can't remember yourself."  
  
Chichiri began to think about the situation, the necklace held out to him. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and let his body take another shape. It took a while before he finally turned into Tasuki, with one scarred eye. "It'll be better if I keep the scar no da, that way I'll know why I can't see out of one eye, even though both of them are open no da."  
  
"You realize that once I take away your memories and give you Tasuki's you'll be trapped in that body?"  
  
He nodded slowly, and felt Taiitsukun wrap the gems around his neck, tying the necklace tightly in the back. "This... you may not realize the true intent of your journey... but I'll try to send you straight to Miaka and Tamahome."  
  
He nodded, feeling his memories of Chichiri begin to fade away. Taiitsukun pressed her lips against his, holding a hand to his chest. He didn't fight it because it was part of the spell. He felt her direct his memories into her palm and force Tasuki's to take their place. As Tasuki began to resurface, he disapeared.  
  
She looked down at Chichiri's gems, each one a soft opaque orange.  
  
~*~  
  
Tasuki landed with a painful thud somewhere in Tokyo, however he had no idea where that was. All he knew was that he was somewhere in Miaka's world. "Whoa," he said as a car drove past him. He quickly scampered onwards to find the priestess and Taka. He didn't have his tessen, which was making him jittery. He was getting an aura reading from somewhere, but following proved to be harder than he thought.  
  
"There're so many THINGS in dis world! How could I've forgotten?" He ran a little further and nearly got run over by a car. The driver honked angerily at him and he jumped to the side cursing. As he marched off with a huff, he bumped into someone, sending his books flying.  
  
"Hey! Watch it ya f-TAMA!?" Tasuki was overjoyed. By not paying attention, he found one of the people he was looking for. "Tama! or is it Taka now?"  
  
Taka looked at him. "Kajino? You remember who I am?"  
  
"What the hell? Who's Kajino?"  
  
"Suzaku..." Suddenly Taka looked overwhelmed with confusion. He caught a look at the scar, which hideously sealed his left eye shut. A familar scar, already faded with age, but never to leave. "Chi-chichiri?"  
  
Tasuki glared at him. "What the hell are ya talking about? Is that some kinda insult?"  
  
"You don't know who Chichiri is?"  
  
"It sounds like a nasty cough... but if Chiriko'd hear me, he wouldn't let me out of his sights." Tasuki laughed and clapped Taka on the back. "So, how ya been Tama?"  
  
Taka was still bewildered. Here standing next to him was Tasuki, with no memories of Chichiri and the same hideous scar that kept him from seeing out of his left eye. "Uh, I've been alright. Miaka'd be happy to see you."  
  
"Hell ya! That's why I'm here! I'm here ta find the both o' ya!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Taiitsukun sent me here ta find the both o' ya. Not cuz there's trouble or nothin', just cuz we all wanna see ya again."  
  
"All?"  
  
"Yah, Nuriko and the rest o' us."  
  
"Like Chichiri?" Taka asked, pursing the idea of the blue haired monk.  
  
Tasuki stared at him. "Ya go senile already, or did ya take some dangerous drugs, huh?"  
  
He grabbed him by the collar. "I'm NOT senile."  
  
"Uh huh... sure you ain't, makin' up a name like Chichiri. Sheesh." Tasuki pulled free from his grip and wrapped an around around his shoulders. "Ne, Tama, ya gonna take me to Miaka or what?"  
  
"Uh yeah, come on."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooi!! MIA-" Tasuki stopped short seeing a mirror image of himself standing next to Miaka. "Who's that!?"  
  
Kajino stared at Tasuki and growled, "Hey... you with my face!"  
  
"Tasuki!? Kajino!?" Miaka cried in confusion.  
  
Taka shook his head in disgrace and backed off from the two firey haired boys, ready for battle. Tasuki reached for his tessen, only to not find it in his possesion. "What the HELL!?" he cried as a large golden staff appeared in his hands.  
  
"Ha! What are ya!? A magician!?" Kajino laughed.  
  
Tasuki growled and bared his fangs, tossing the staff to the side. "I don't need no weapon to fight."  
  
The two boy charged at one another and tumbled to the ground, exchanging punches. Kajino, who was less experienced in battles, was getting a good beating from Tasuki. "Stop this!" Miaka cried, prying Tasuki off the unscarred boy.  
  
Taka quickly grabbed him into his arms while Miaka picked up Kajino. Both boys were stil struggling to claim their face.  
  
"Miaka! Tama! You wouldn't support dat look alike, would ya?" Tasuki cried.  
  
"What the hell is goin' on here!?" Kajino shouted at the same time.  
  
Taka gave Tasuki a well placed kick so he crumpled to the ground, momentarily paralyzed. "Sorry Tasuki," he said apolgetically while picking up the staff.  
  
"Is that Chichiri's?" Miaka asked, finally letting go of Kajino.  
  
As he turned it around in examination, there was the gentle ring of gold against gold, the rings clinking against staff. "Looks like it."  
  
"He's got a damn scar. We look nothin' alike now that I think about it," Kajino said, hovering over Tasuki.  
  
"I didn't even notice that!" Miaka exclaimed, bounding over to Tasuki as well.  
  
Taka walked over to them as well and raised the staff. "Well, let's see what this can do," he announced.  
  
"Suzaku! You don't know magic!"  
  
Tasuki sat up and grabbed hold of the staff. "Hey, don't go touchin' that now. It's prolly Taiitsukun's."  
  
As his hands brushed the staff, with Taka holding onto it, the four of them were surrounded by a bright red light. "Good lord!" Kajino cried as he felt their feet leave the ground.  
  
~*~  
  
Taiitsukun was stringing each one of Chichiri's beads onto a necklace when there was a flash of red light, and four people went tumbling in front of her. Tasuki jumped to his feet. "Ooi! Taiitsukun! I brought 'em with me... plus a dumb look alike."  
  
"I ain't dumb, and I ain't no look alike," Kajino hissed.  
  
Miaka and Taka were too dumbstruck at Taiitsukun's appearance to even bother sorting out the situation. "Ah, I see you found Chichiri's staff. Thank you," she said, prying it from Taka's hand.  
  
"Who's Chichiri?" both orange haired boys asked.  
  
"Taiitsukun... what happened to you?" Miaka asked in amazement.  
  
She twirled around. "This is my true form. Cute?"  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Taka was shaking his head. "Ah, Taiitsukun, help these too... I thought I got it figured out. I thought, Kajino was the reborn form of Tasuki, but now he's here.. but no recollection of Chi-"  
  
She cut him off abrubtly and launched herself at Tasuki crying, "SLEEP!"  
  
The scarred boy crumpled to the ground snoring. Kajino was about to run, but she was too fast, and soon a necklace had found itself around his neck. There was a moment, a long silent pause and soon Kajino was screaming, "AHHHHH!!! What happened!?"  
  
"Kajino?" Miaka asked, nearing him slowly.  
  
"Taiitsukun! Is that ME!?" he cried, falling to his knees.  
  
The pink haired woman nodded.  
  
Kajino fell backwards. "So who's body am I in?"  
  
"Tasuki's-"  
  
"Actually it's Kajino now," Taka quickly added.  
  
He held up his hands and soon a shimmering mirror-like globe appeared. He examined his features for a moment and sighed. "Good grief, I AM Tasuki. How'd it happen?"  
  
Taiitsukun pointed to the necklace. Kajino gulped and stared at the orange gems. "So, these are my memories, huh? It's only temporary, right?" he asked carefully.  
  
She nodded. Miaka held up an arm and cried, "Is THAT Chichiri!?"  
  
"Hi Miaka no da!" Kajino chirped.  
  
"I'm confused..."  
  
Tasuki sat up and stared at Kajino. "You," he growled.  
  
"Hey-hey-hey now Tasuki..." he stuttered. "I know you don't remember me no da, so just be paitent. Taiitsukun tossed the last pearly gem at Kajino and he grabbed Tasuki around the neck.  
  
"What the-!?" Suddenly Kajino pressed his lips against Tasuki's roughly, and pulled off the necklace. He felt the memories inside of him, pass through Tasuki enough to sustain some existance, while he fumbled with the necklace around his own neck. Finally he forced the orange necklace around Tasuki's neck, and tied pearly one around himself quickly. The two broke apart, Tasuki's hair gradually turning blue, his body reshaping itself before them.  
  
Chichiri fell backwards onto the ground in shock. Tasuki, formally Kajino, was coughing spitting and shouting, "AUGH!! DISGUSTING!!"  
  
The blue haired monk looked confused for a moment, then depressed. "Gee, Tasuki no da, if you hate me tha--"  
  
"I KISSED MYSELF!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tasuki was no running around sputtering in disgust.  
  
Taiitsukun appeared infront of him and pounded him with her fist. He fell to the ground groaning, "Ow.." She looked at Chichiri and clapped her hands. "Well played Chichiri, how'd you know to do that?"  
  
"You did it to me no da."  
  
"Oh, right...!"  
  
Miaka and Taka blinked.  
  
Tasuki sat up and held his head. "Thanks Taiitsukun," he mumbled. He stood up and walked over to Chichiri and grabbed him by the collar. "You coulda warned me before you kissed me, ya know!" I mean kissin' mys-- oh my god..." Suddenly he pulled Chichiri into a crushing hug crying, "I FORGOT YOU!!!"  
  
"Uuughh... Actually... I forgot myself..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Chichiri nodded slowly. "I couldn't take all the gems, and Taiitsukun decided it was better I don't remember myself. Easier for me... So I wouldn't--"  
  
"Wait... so you know all about me?" Tasuki asked, horror lacing his voice.  
  
He shook his head quickly. "No! Of course not! You remember all that, all I know is what happened before that."  
  
Tasuki looked relieved. "Th-that's good. I wouldn't want you knowing all about me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Personal things I bet you wouldn't understand."  
  
Taiitsukun?" Miaka asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do we get back?"  
  
She blinked and coughed. "Oh dear..."  
  
"Oh!" Tasuki jumped towards them, waving a hand. "I know!" He pressed both of them together and closed his eyes. "Okay! Now, click your heels together three times and say, 'There's no place like home, there's no place like home' okay?"  
  
Taka and Miaka stared at him. "Okay! So it's a little unorthadox, but I saw it on an American movie once, alright!? Sheesh. Just try it, will ya?" The two obliged and clicked their heels together feeling rather foolish.  
  
"Hey, Chichiri, come here and wave yer wan-- erm.. staff around. Ya know ta help da magic."  
  
The blue haired boy blinked. "What?"  
  
Tasuki groaned and snatched it from his hands, and started making circles with it. Taka and Miaka were repeating the phrase over and over, clicking their heels together. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the couple disappeared. Taiitsukun blinked. Chichiri's jaw had dropped at the sight.  
  
"Who says Miaka's world don't know magic, huh?" Tasuki said with a laugh. He walked over to Chichiri and closed his mouth. "Don't go standing around like a goldfish."  
  
"What the hell no da!?"  
  
"Impressive," Taiitsukun said slowly. "Very impressive indeed."  
  
Tasuki walked over to Chichiri and placed the staff in his hands. "Here ya go, ol' pal."  
  
"Tasuki no da?"  
  
He leaned over and whispered in the monk's ear, "By the way, if ya ever get the time... I'd love to see what it's like to kiss ya when yer not in my body."  
  
Chichiri blushed a bright crimson. "N-n-no daa..."  
  
Taiitsukun waved a hand and cried, "Get out of here you love birds!" She laughed and sent the two somewhere away from Mt. Taikyou.  
  
~*~  
  
Tasuki grinned and stared at Chichiri. "Will you stop staring no da?" the blue haired boy asked, his face red.  
  
"Yer not doin' anything..."  
  
"Stop staring na no da!"  
  
"Come on... can I give you a kiss?"  
  
Chichiri was the color of a ripe tomato. "What are you talking about no da!?"  
  
The former bandit leaned over towards him, his look intent and gentle. "Just a small kiss... please?" He didn't wait for a response and pressed his lips against the other boy's. Tasuki felt him stiffen for a moment under the touch, so he didn't bother to make any further advances. Suddenly it was like Chichiri melted under his touch. They pulled apart with a gasp, Tasuki laughing at the same time. "See now? It wasn't so bad," he said with a smile.  
  
"No da..."  
  
~FIN~  
  
Hikari: *sweatdrop* Oh god, this is like a big giant joke. I wrote the begining and the ending... they were supposed to be for seperate stories, but then I put them together and started writing a middle. *sigh* It's a fuckin' joke. This is shit, but I posted it anyway. Review please. And in a way.. I expect alot of flames. *walks away slouching* 


End file.
